Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki
Early life and becoming a Shinigami/Vizard Ahatake Kurosaki grew up as a ordinary boy, or as ordinary as anyone who could see spirits. he'd been able to see them for as long as he could remember. But one day it went to far with his seeing a Hollow. His father turned into a Shinigami but was eaten by the Hollow. Then it knocked Ahatake's Soul out of his body, and breathed a gas on him that destroyed his chain of fate. Immediately he started to turn into a Hollow but the mask formed first like Ichigo's which showed his resitance. And the next thing he knew he was elsewhere and infront of him a a White Tiger glowing with a soft light. The Tiger told him he had powers of a Shinigami like his father. Ahatake didn't understand but the tiger told him to find his powers or he would become a Hollow. And suddenly Ahatake was surrounded by ribbons and the tiger explained that one of these ribbons contained his powers. He just had to find it. And he thought he felt something odd and looked around and found a ribbon that was red not white like the others. He pulled but it wouldn't come loose. After pulling harder a black katana was pulled out. The Tiger praised him and vanished and suddenly Ahatake knew where he was. There was the Hollow in front of him and Ahatake himself was wearing a Hollow mask. Ahatake ran at the Hollow and cut it straight across. Then he sent a blast of wind that severed it and it vanished. He had killed his first hollow. Training After gaining his shinigami/hollow powers he began training by himself to use them (of course he had to return to his body and still do hugh school stuff). He quickly became proficient eith flash step to the point of being and expert, and has been able to use a cero while donning his hollow mask. He didn't have to fight his hollow to use the mask as his inner hollow isn't nearly as malicious or evil as Ichigo's (more like the Nine-Tailed Fox of Naruto fame) just lets Ahatake use hollow powers as he pleases. Even without guidance Ahatake seems to have a natural affinity with his Hollow powers using things like the Cero with great ease. Powers & Abilities Ahatake is very powerful though just becoming a Shinigami. He has enough spiritual pressure to rival Ichigo (who has enough to match a captain) meaning that like Ichigo he contantly leaks spiritual pressure out into the environment. He is also very strong even in Human form. Hollow Powers *'Cero': Ahatake is very proficient with the cero though his is different from most hollows. He creates a cero with both hands and charges and fires it just like a Kamehameha of Dragon ball fame. His cero is abnormally powerful and can easily level half a city, though only with enough spiritual pressure put into it, and after this he needs to rest a full five minutes before he can use it again. *'doble cero (cero double)': By simply chariging a cero in both hands and firing them a creates two cero's. They cannot be fired in rapid succesion (say he fires two then fires two more) *'taladrador cero'(piercer cero): A cero fired from the finger tip. Can pierce through nearly anything (excluding Arrancar's Hierro). Used to pierce heart for instant kill. *'cero del encarcelamiento' (inprisonment cero): is many triangular cero's shot out of Ahatake's hand under his control. When he gathers all four around and opponent they compress the opponent until thay implode. Unfortunately Ahatake has not mastered this technique yet so it backfires every now and then. *'Enhanced Strength': when wearing the mask though it has not been shown, he gets his strength enhanced enough to break the bones in anything's body with one punch (with the exception of the Arrancars super tough skin he needs his cero punch see below) *'Power Augmentation': While wearing the mask, Ahatake's hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in both strength and speed. The explanation for this is that since Hollows boost their natural abilities by obtaining spirit power around them, either by absorbing it in its ambient form or devouring it directly from another living being, Ahatake attains power from two separate sources: that from himself (drawn using his Shinigami powers), and that from his immediate environment (drawn with the help of his Hollow powers), allowing him to draw power from both sides. It could even be suggested that the Hollow mask allows Ahatake (like Ichigo) to recapture the energy he constantly leaks into the environment, making him more efficient. *'Cero punch': By combining a punch with the energy of a cero a can easily blow off any part of and enemies body (even an Arrancar with enough spiritual pressure put into the punch), meaning this enhances his already super-strength. *'espada cero': This is a special cero unique to Ahatake. It's name means "sword zero" or "zero sword" and is a cero with awesome cutting power. It's still an energy blast but cuts instead of blasting away. Shinigami powers *'Flash step': Ahatake started training to use this soon after getting his shinigami powers and since then has become an expert with it, though not as fast or as good as Yoruichi. *'Flash punch/kick': by using flash step and putting spirtual pressure into either his foot or fist he can create a fast and painful punch guaranteed to send an enemy flying. *'Zanpakutō': Ahatake seems to prefer his Hollow mask over his Zanpakutō, and has not activated his shikai though it is unknown if he even knows his Zanpakutō has a Shikai. He does use it in battle but has never learned the name (Tora Tsukiakari (Tiger Moonlight) ) *'Hand to Hand combat': Ahatake has boxing and wrestling experience and has hand to hand combat ability to match the Punishment Force. He has ABILITY not experience. *'Swordsmanship': Though not as experienced as other Soul Reapers, he has had sword training as a child (his father made him do it), so he has enough experience to use a sword without harming himself. Ahatake's inner Hollow The Hollow Ahatake's inner Hollow is not as malevolent as other Hollow's and is more like the Nine-Tailed Fox, because he lends Ahatake the ability to use his hollow mask without hesitation. But he has an evil, more sadistic side and has stated to Ahatake two things: 1) He will take over Ahatake's body when he's losing a battle and 2) All of Ahatake's power will be his evetually. Category:Fanon Character Category:Male Category:Vizard Category:Human Category:Shinigami